Complex management systems may need to convey large amounts of information to different personnel at different times. Some management systems allow customization of screens in a static manner. For example, an administrator may set up an interface screen in a one-screen-fits-all layout. Typically, all required information is presented to users at all times. Thus, a user may be required to view densely populated screens that have more information than may be needed at a particular time. Alternatively, information may be distributed among multiple display windows, requiring a user to switch to an appropriate window to view particular information when needed.